


Keep It Simple

by kiyala



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Daryan's potty mouth, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the dumbest idea Daryan's ever heard, and that's saying something when he's in a band that's dressed up in Blue Badger costumes to perform at a theme park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It Simple

**Author's Note:**

> For the "fake relationship" square for trope bingo

"You can't be fucking serious."

Daryan's loud voice is even louder in the silence that has fallen in the office. The band members glance at each other uneasily. Klavier's face is frustratingly blank.

"Come on, man..." Daryan laughs nervously, looking at their manager. "Now would be a _great_ time to tell me how this is all a prank. I won't even punch you out. Promise."

Mark, their manager, doesn't say a thing.

"Oh for fuck's _sake_ ," Daryan groans. "Why me? Why Gavin? Get… I don't know. Get Xander and Marcel, or something."

"You're the two more popular members of the band," Mark explains with a shrug.

"We're _best friends_."

"Exactly. That makes it even more believable."

"You're fucking insane." Daryan shakes his head. "And _you_ , Gavin. Spent too much time with your brother and forgot how to stand up for yourself, huh?"

Klavier's jaw tenses at that, but he doesn't say anything, doesn't even look Daryan's way.

"Fuck the lot of you," Daryan decides, and walks out.

«·»

Thing is, it's just a temporary act. Cocktease their fans a little by pretending that he and Klavier are dating. Then release their new single, _My Boyfriend Is The Prosecution's Witness_ , and watch the rumour mill explode.

It's the dumbest idea Daryan's ever heard, and that's saying something when he's in a band that's dressed up in Blue Badger costumes to perform at a theme park.

Of course, it's Klavier Gavin's goddamn band, and because he doesn't have the backbone to violently oppose the whole idea, they end up doing it.

It's not too different to what they already do anyway. They spend a great deal of their free time together as it is. They just need to sit a little closer and pretend like they only have eyes for each other. As it turns out, there's not a whole lot of _pretending_ that needs to happen when they're practically sitting in each other's laps.

It gets a little uncomfortable, especially when Klavier throws an arm around Daryan's shoulder. It would be friendly with a bit more distance in between them, but it's much more than that when they're sitting this close. Uncomfortable, but bearable. People start looking, and Daryan tells himself that this is perfectly fine. People stare at him and Klavier out in public all the time, and if they start muttering under their breath and exchanging looks while they're at it... Well. Daryan just reminds himself that it's exactly what the band's after.

«·»

All in all, it goes pretty well. They get the attention that Mark's after and Daryan gets used to the proximity. He's used to letting his hand rest on Klavier's back like it belongs there. He doesn't really think twice when Klavier brushes hair out of his face if he's wearing it down in a ponytail.

Everything's just fine, right up until the kiss.

It's staged; of _course_ it is. It's meant to be a quick thing, like they've just been caught by accident, instead of actually counting on people walking in on them.

They're outside a club and it's not too late just yet. Nowhere near the time they'd usually leave, but it means that there are more people around to see.

It's meant to be a quick kiss and yeah, the kiss itself is alright, with Klavier's hands resting lightly on Daryan's shoulders. Their lips touch just briefly and it's even _nice_. Daryan can appreciate good kisses and as chaste as this one is, there's the promise of so much more.

Then they pull apart and that's when Daryan sees it. He sees the small, shy smile on Klavier's lips, and knows him far too well to think that it's just him being a good actor. And things suddenly start making much more sense.

«·»

"It was _you_."

Daryan's managed to keep it together the entire way home. As far as he's concerned, he deserves a fucking medal for it.

Klavier knows there's no way out of this—he _has_ to—but he still tries playing dumb. "What was me, Daryan?"

"The whole fucking plan," Daryan growls, pacing back and forth. They're in Klavier's house, because Daryan had followed him home, knowing that they _have_ to talk about this. "Us pretending that we're together… it wasn't Mark's idea at all, was it?"

Klavier sighs. It's all the confirmation Daryan needs.

"You're a fucking coward, Gavin."

Klavier's brows draw together, but he doesn't argue. He knows better than that, at least.

"Fucking _coward_ ," Daryan spits, walking to the door. He pauses for a moment, his hand hovering over the door handle. "All you had to do was _ask_ , man. That's all you ever had to do."

«·»

Daryan doesn't bother going to band practice the next day, because he doesn't think he can look at Klavier Gavin without wanting to punch him out. He knows from experience that if he thinks he might do it, chances are that he probably will. It's the last thing he needs when the media is excitedly circulating pictures of the kiss from last night.

He keeps his TV, phone and computer turned off and sits in his music room with Geeter in his lap. Even if he's not with the rest of the band, he still has to practice his parts.

He's so wrapped up in the music that it takes him a while to realise there's someone knocking on his door.

It's Klavier. Of course it is. Daryan steps aside with a sigh because he knows they're having this conversation whether he wants to or not. Like always, it's up to Klavier.

He's about to make his usual warning about wanting to punch Klavier in the face, but Klavier speaks first.

"Please don't leave."

"…What?"

"The band. Us. Me." Klavier sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I know… I know it was stupid, Daryan. I'm sorry."

"You're _apolgising_." Daryan can probably count the number of times he's heard Klavier apologise, unprompted and sincere, on one hand.

"I should have known better." Klavier looks at his feet. "I hope you'll forgive me."

Daryan sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. "Like I said yesterday. All you had to do was ask. I would've said yes."

Klavier looks Daryan square in the eye. "Well then, consider this as me asking."

Daryan snorts quietly. "I'm still pissed at you, man. But ask me tomorrow, yeah? And actually _ask_ me. I ain't accepting any of your evasive bullshit, alright?"

Klavier smiles a little at that. "Got it. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Daryan smiles. That's the thing. Even when he's mad at Klavier, he can't stay _completely_

"Yeah. Tomorrow." 

__

«·»

When _My Boyfriend Is The Prosecution's Witness_ is released, it hits #1 on the national charts almost immediately. The publicity stunt they'd pulled has clearly done its job.

Of course, by the time they release the single, Daryan and Klavier are no longer pretending. When Daryan puts his arm around Klavier this time, he means it. When Klavier leans into him, it's because he wants to.

Yeah, they still play it up for the media a bit, but all of it's real. No pretenses.

It's the only way Daryan would have it.


End file.
